


Everything Will Be Okay

by Hoensty



Series: Everything Will Be Okay [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Baby Toby Smith | Tubbo, Bad Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Birth, Drunk jschlatt, Drunkenness, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Pregnant Quackity, Public Birth, Teen Pregnancy, Teen parent, Teenage Pregnancy, Toxic Relationship, Underage Pregnancy, baby tubbo, labor, tubbo is schlatt and quackity's child, yeah i GUESS??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoensty/pseuds/Hoensty
Summary: "Please get up! We need to get home now!"The last thing Alex wanted was to be there, pulling and calling his boyfriend, desperately trying to convince him to leave the damn bar and go back to their house.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Everything Will Be Okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2226711
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

"Please get up! We need to get home now!"

The last thing Alex wanted was to be there, pulling and calling his boyfriend, desperately trying to convince him to leave the damn bar and go back to their house.

The bartender looks at them behind the bar, the man so drunk he almost loses consciousness and the boy who insistently tugs on his arm, trying to force him to get up from the bench, despite the silhouette of an advanced pregnancy that gives the impression he should be anywhere else but in a bar tussling with a drunken man.

The boy exhales a shaky breath, wiping a hand over his face as groans softly, holding Schlatt's arm with the other, having already paid his extensive bill and hoping to convince him to get out of there already. "Schlatt, please get up now, I need to go home."

Alex knows he could just leave him and walk off the local, he knows he could have not even bothered to come in the first place, but the fear that what happened months ago could repeat itself makes him insistent to the unresponsive man. After he had let him stay out all night drinking, and Schlatt almost accidentally killed himself on the way back, Alex is paranoid, he doesn't want to wake up to the news that his baby's father killed himself from wandering intoxicated afterwards leaving the bar.

After several minutes of arguing with someone who doesn't seem to even recognize him, the man seems to finally respond. Or at least react, lifting his head and blinking away to clear his drowsy sight.

"Schlatt," He calls out to him, resuming his struggle to try to straighten him up. "Let's go home, please."

He gives the first sign of listening to him, or at least of wanting to leave, leaning on the bar to try to stand clumsily. The boy rushes to put his arm behind his head once he stands on both legs, making Schlatt support his weight on Alex to prevent him from collapsing and help him walk out of that place. Alex can only dream this will be the last time he has to do this, as he always does whenever he is forced to repeat this weekend routine, occasionally having to do it on weekdays as well.

Schlatt's steps are slow and heavy, constantly stumbling and making the boy huff with the effort of carrying the weight of both of them, even more with his pregnancy making the task harder in the worst way. Alex impatience tonight is even more justified than usual, as contractions have been wracking his body since that morning, when he woke up with Schlatt yelling at him about something banal and from there they had continued to wear him down all day, as he felt the labour progress and drain his energy, both physical and emotional.

The boy hisses as he walks, feeling even more discomfort with each step he takes through the empty and barely lit streets. Alex just wants to get to their house and be finally able to lay down, try to sleep next to his partner because he has school tomorrow and he needs to rest.

He grimaces when the man next to him begins throwing up without warning, finally coming to a halt to avoid walking into the gross puddle in front of them. A particularly intense contraction forces a few tears out of his eyes, feeling the baby writhe in his womb. Alex tries to compose himself quickly when he hears a motorcycle coming down the road behind them.

A man wearing a helmet stops next to the couple, and the boy is grateful that his boyfriend is no longer spewing out alcohol on the sidewalk. Alex can't see the man's eyes through the helmet, due to the darkness, but from the tone in which he addresses them Alex can think that the man has no ill intentions.

"Hey, you two, are you okay? Do you need help?"

Before he can reply, Schlatt, with a sudden vitality that comes out of nowhere amid his debilitating intoxication, addresses the stranger, getting in front of the boy and not even caring about stepping on his own vomit in the process.

"Who the fuck are ya, huh? Fuckin' bastard, what are ya doin' here?" Schlatt spits venomously, slurring his words and staring with extreme aggression at the man on the motorcycle. "Motherfucker, this is my bitch, you ain't going to touch 'im. Ya better run now if ya don't want me ta break your face."

"Hey, calm down, man. Your boy shouldn't be walking around in his state, especially at this time of night, carrying a drunkard on his shoulders."

With a strength and coordination focused enough to be dangerous, Schlatt tries to pounce on the man with the helmet, but Alex manages to jump in and stop him before he can do something to the stranger.

"Please go away," Alex pleads, struggling to try and hold back his partner, who wrestles to get the boy's hands off of him, "I appreciate your concern... but we're fine."

Schlatt doesn't stop shouting profanities towards him, and the man looks at the boy for a few seconds, who isn't able to look back at him beyond his helmet. Finally he settles on the motorcycle, and with an air of resignation he starts his vehicle again, disappearing into the night.

"That's right! Run like a bitch! Fuckin' sonova-"

"Schlatt, please, _please_ , we have to get home _now_." Alex keens urgently, barely reacting when he feels a gush of liquid run between his legs. "I'm giving birth right now."

The man snorts, wobbly on his feet as he takes a couple of steps forward. "Don't be stupid, aren'tcha like six months or somethin'? Ya won't even be poppin' that kid out soon."

He isn't, in fact, six months, he is nine months along already, and maybe even a couple days overdue for that matter. He is also, very surely giving birth right now.

Alex repeats Schlatt's name in a begging tone, closing his eyes and pressing both hands on his abdomen, pain and anguish causing a couple of tears to run down his face. "Let's go home."

Alex tries to get closer and resume their previous position so they can keep on their way, but the man resists, pushing him brusquely, muttering curses and talking to himself who knows what about. Schlatt soon begins puking once more, leaning against a nearby wall.

The boy decides to finally give up and tell him to go to hell, focusing solely on the baby who is in the process coming out of his body. He kneels on the pavement, panting and sobbing in humiliation as he feels his baby drawing closer to his awaiting hands.

Alex cries in distress but also relief when his open hands catch the child that emerges between his legs, feeling the little baby shiver and whimper as he faces the sharp contrast between the cold world he has just arrived in and the warmth of inside his mother's body. Schlatt mumbles something behind his back, something along the lines of "fucking brat" and then he is silent again, a stunned night among the quiet streets that he has wandered so many times already, the baby's little cries being the only thing that shatters the stillness.

The boy presses his eyelids firmly, feeling tears escape without his permission, dampening his cheeks as he hugs the baby tightly to his chest, feeling him squirm and tremble against him.

"I'm sorry, Toby. I'm so- so fucking sorry." Alex weeps, trying to use his thin arms to warm up his little one, lifting his shirt to press him closer to his chest and hopefully give him at least a little more safety and warmth.

The sound of a motorcycle near him suddenly drags him out of his thoughts, looking up to find the same man from a few minutes ago hurrying towards him, crouching in front of the boy as he removes the helmet from his head. A pair of concerned blue eyes look down at the baby against his chest. Alex takes a moment to look at Schlatt. Knocked out on the sidewalk, with a puddle of sick next to him.

"Are you okay, mate? Don't worry, I'm gonna call you some help." The man takes off his vest, pressing it on the boy's arms to shield the babe at least a bit more from the cold. Alex leaves out a choked sob and he can't help but collapse against the stranger, leaning his forehead on his shoulder. He then just lets himself cry loudly, completely overwhelmed and exhausted as he tries to imagine himself elsewhere.

He tries to imagine that he isn't kneeling on a sidewalk in the middle of the night, half naked in front of a complete stranger because he has just given birth in the middle of the street, his boyfriend blackout drunk a few meters away, lying on his own puke. Alex tries to imagine himself in a more pleasant scene, clinging to Toby in his arms.

Schlatt hugs him warmly, rubbing a hand against his back in a gesture of comfort, whispering _"everything will be okay"_ in his ear. Alex sighs in relief.

Everything will be okay.


	2. Third part published!

This may be unorthodox, but idk, it seemed like a good... well not good, just an idea

Uhh, whatever. I just noticed some people are subscribed to this work, so i think you are gonna get a notification or something

I just published the third part of this little series (or three shot) and actually made it a series. That was easier than i thought lol

Anyways, that's all for now. You can go read it and i hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading! 💖

PS: I'll start using a Wattpad account as well, so you can follow me there, I'd be really grateful, thanks and i love you all, you beautiful people! 🤗

Wattpad: [Boensty](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Boensty)


End file.
